


Purple

by thebanglowhore (firemoth_007)



Series: BangLo's Rehab [4]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firemoth_007/pseuds/thebanglowhore
Summary: Zelo is a blue and Yongguk is a red.





	Purple

Zelo was a blue, and blues didn't go along well with reds. There wasn't any special reason, or so Zelo thinks. Reds and blues had always been at odds, long before he was born. Like how the blessed white ones like Daehyun got everything they ever wanted-- even union with that lowly yellow worker Youngjae when everyone knows that the council and all the units highly disapproved of interclass unions.  
    
Sometimes he wished that he was born a pink. Life would have been much better. Pinks get all the fun. They get to play and laze around all day. They get to wear all these colorful clothing that wasn't issued by the council. They get to sing and dance.

Zelo wanted to try singing and dancing ever since he was just a level 1 blue in in the IILC (Intensive Integrated Learning Center wherein he met his best friend Jongup). He would bust a move or two while he took the mandatory twenty minute bath at hour seven. He would write rhymes in his notebook (not the chromium relic that the council used to issue some two hundred earth years ago before everything can be accessed through handies; a real notebook made from actual paper! Made from actual trees! Himchan gave it to him last solstice, claiming that pinks were provided such items on a regular basis. Artistic rights, he says) when he finished doing his daily calculus exercise. He would hum made-up melodies over the hour eighteen organic IV meal, that wasn't really organic according to Zelo's private lab test results.

But singing was not allowed. Especially in the blue study rooms where they spent most of their time in, until they graduated from the rigid academy--only to be sent to another one similarly constructed to it, to further their studies in a specialization that was predefined even before they were grown in the carbon soup tank. For Zelo, molecular biotechnology was the sentence.

He found it ironic how he started in a carbon soup tank and then he would spend the rest of his life trying to improve these genetic broth barrels when they are fine to begin with anyway. The only way he thought that they could improve them is to take a zapper the size of Proxima and zap them to the core of Alpha Centauri B. Why? The tanks looked depressing and creepy, in Zelo's opinion. More so when they are carrying a red specimen.

Reds were always bigger and intimidating compared to the others even as fingerlings. They had this look on their faces that say "I will fuck you up!" and Zelo is always disconcerted with that, like any other blue. He also hated looking at greens because they are the most boring little things that he ever laid his eyes on. Even more boring than yellows who were always looked down upon. It's a wonder though that his best friend Jongup is a green. But then again, Zelo liked that Jongup is a boring green because most of the time he just needed peace and quiet when he moped around while Jongup did book keeping.

Sometimes, he wished that he was also a boring green like Jongup. At least Jongup only had to do four years of training after IILC as compared to Zelo's ten mandatory years of basic instruction, and then five more for his specialization. While Jongup had been doing accounting work for Kim Himchan--a celebrated pink-- for two years, Zelo was stuck in the blue study rooms, ten hours an earth day for four years more until he was transferred to the MBB center in Vesta XII. .

He wasn't exactly looking forward to rotting in Vesta XII for half a decade. To be quite honest, he wished he would flunk the final test and be zapped to Charon just to know what was there. According to Himchan, Charon looked like Las Vegas, a metropolis in the old Earth before the sun fizzled out. But of course, Junhong wouldn't know how Las Vegas looked like, since his curriculum's only history module was History 231 and 232; about the beginnings of biology and biotechnology. According to others though, Charon was a cold desert hell of forced labor, worse than yellow workshops. But then again, no one has ever failed the final examination from his department. They were genetically engineered to pass that exam. Also, he hasn't met anyone who has been to Charon or anywhere near the defunct solar system. He was suspecting that being sent to Charon was just a boogeyman to scare blues into studying more, as if they weren't doing enough of that.

Unlike other blues, Junhong didn't particularly like studying. He was just good at it. Too good, in his own opinion. He could just scan through the data d-elled on his handy for a minute and then recite it with eyes closed even after five packets of matoki crystals (Yes, he knows that he is too young for such substance and he could have been called up by the council but it was a one time thing, just to prove his ‘skill’ to Jongup's green friends before). He was constantly at the top of his batch and it was really all too boring for him. If he were given a choice, he would rather be a purple.

Purples were the luckiest. They get to live in Earth II and they get to have the closest simulation of old Earth I life. Well, of course they have the disadvantage when it comes to genetics since they are not engineered like the rest of the classes. But they have these units called families since they had females who can do what the soup tank does in an albeit more gruesome way of being born. Aside from purples, only pinks had females. Junhong has to admit that pink females were a lot better looking than purple ones. The power of science, Himchan would say. But Junhong still wished that everyone was still born through a woman like the way it was in Earth II. Jongup thought that he was being morbid. Purples are the most ill constructed class, with no preset direction to follow. They depended fully on the other classes for food, protection and progress. All purples would have been wiped out by the Draconians three scores ago if there weren't reds.

Reds.

Aside from the yellows, reds are the only class that Zelo didn't ever dream to be. With his height, he could be easily mistaken for one. But since Zelo was pretty lanky even for blue standards, he has never even tried passing himself off as a red (and yes, pretending to be off another class was one of his hobbies).

In the IILC, reds keep to themselves like how Slytherins would in the classic Harry Potter series. Zelo likes to think that blues are Ravenclaws, whites and pinks are Gryffindors, while yellow and greens were Hufflepuffs. Purples would probably be Muggles. Not that anyone else would understand this outdated reference as it was no longer required reading since The Gilmaved Trilogy has replaced it three hundred years ago. He has read the obsolete series one time too many, illegally d-elled by his roommate Jungkook into his handy along with many other titles.

Although the reds are advertised to the purples as their heroes and protectors, no one really likes them that much in the IILC or even outside the academies as fully pledged Alpha Centauri citizens. Reds are feared and not loved.

But then again, there is Bang Yongguk.

Damn Bang Yongguk and his ever so typical red built and physical attributes. Damn him and his freewheeling atypical ways.

  
Zelo first saw him in the IILC as a level 6 red while Zelo was a level 1 blue. And even then he instantly had a strange bubbly feeling about the red boy.

It was hour twelve IV meal and Zelo was busy attaching the tubes to his IV port when alarm two broke. It was not really uncommon. Interclass fights in the IILC are a regular occurrence during feeding time, especially ones that involve reds and blues. As soon as the familiar sound rang through the unit, all the children: reds, blues, pinks, yellows, whites and greens ran out to witness the third level blue Oh Sehun's fists making friends with the jaws of a same level red: Kai.

"They are fighting because of a sixth level pink. Silly kids." A deep sounding voice came from the IV port beside Zelo. He glanced to the voice's direction and saw a boy with distinctly masculine features that are typical of reds. The boy was loading the tubes into his own port.

“Hi. I’m Yongguk.” The older one had a wide smile on his face. Zelo had never seen so much gums in his life. The awkward blue boy just stood there, dumbly staring at the boy clad in red overalls waving an intravenously attached hand at him.

“Too smart to make friends with a red, I see.” Yongguk shrugged and waited for the blinker at his wrist to indicate that he is done with the hour twelve meal.

“Zelo!” The young blue blurted as soon as he pressed the dislodge button upon the realization that his blinker has been going for as long as he had been staring at the other boy.

“What?” Yongguk hummed half-attentively but he was alerted by the younger boy’s whimpers. The blue boy has seemingly overfed and now his system was flushing out the food by a port reflux.

Zelo was bleeding and as a first level blue, his first reaction was to panic. This has never happened to him before. He was always mindful of his blinker. Good thing that reds are trained in first aid on their entry year in IILC. Aside from being warriors, reds are also healers. One shouldn’t be allowed to kill if he does not know how to heal, Yongguk would say sometime later on when he saves Zelo yet again.

“My name is Zelo,” the scholar says as the older boy pressed down on his port welds, waiting for the reflux to stop.

“Be careful next time. Overfeeding can lead to blood poisoning—but you probably know that already since you are a smartybluepants.” Zelo looked up at him and scowled.

“I was just kidding. You blues are always so sensitive. Too much studying does that to you.” The older boy chuckled and grabbed Zelo by the arm. “Let’s go to the observatory. Hour thirteen classes would probably be cancelled because of Higgin’s sermon.”

“What? Why?” But Yongguk didn’t give an answer and Zelo tagged along. That was the first time that they watched the stars in the observatory together. It was not the last.


End file.
